The Three Amigos and Flock Fun!
by Shayna-18
Summary: When Max and Flock drop in for a visit they find out Ella has friends coming over for the night. /First story ever, rewriting parts of it, Read and Review!  Thanks L!
1. Unexpected Visitors Times Two!

**Welcome to my first FanFiction ever! I'd like to point out that I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Takes place between TFW and MAX.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Max_

Nudge who was giving Fang an earful suddenly came over and said, "Max can we stop now? I'm hungry; can we go to that Duncan Donuts down there please? Are we almost to your mom's house, I wish we were there so I can have some of her homemade chocolate chip cookies, do you think she'll have the cookies ready for us, I really hope so!" Even though Iggy and Fang were opposites in appearance, Nudge and Fang were opposites in personalities. Fang being the type to barely utter a word while Nudge did the rants that drove people to become axe murderers.

"No, we're almost there, maybe another half hour or less" I did another 360 turn to look around our surroundings for Erasers. When I looked to my left I saw a small cluster of Erasers, so I called out, "Erasers at nine o'clock!" as the Erasers came soaring right at us. Fang immediately threw his fist at one of them and I saw my pyros bomb a couple with their latest device. But I couldn't pay attention long enough before one started to come at me with a blood lust in its eyes. I took it down with ease but not so much the next one that had been able get closer to me.

I felt the rough, sturdy fist of an Eraser seize my left wing. Gritting my teeth hard, I sent my right leg behind me with as much force possible whilst experiencing the pain of feeling my extra limb being tugged at. When I felt this contact, I twisted out of his grasp and drove both my feet in his rock hard stomach knocking him off balance while in the air. I took the golden opportunity to smash my hands over his ears to pop them. His screeching all the way down to the ground was like music to my ears.

I saw, when I was done with my last victim; the rest of the Flock had finished their brawls too, as we were all now looking over the damage, which I could see was minimal. "Report!" I called, out, looking all of them over. All of them replied with a comforting yes, and I smiled, checking them over anyway. Iggy sustained a black eye and a swollen lip. Nudge and Angel looked fine, although I never tend to check Angel that much anyway, since she always manages to get out of an Eraser fight without injuries. Gazzy seemed alright also but was rubbing his shoulder. I turned to look at Fang and caught him staring at me; I nodded at him silently asking if he was alright. He gave me a quick nod, and then we were off.

We touched down in the back yard of mom's house when I saw her at the back door coming out to greet us. "Hey kids come on in I'll make something for you guys to eat. Ella should be home soon. Also, Max I should warn you but Ella is bringing two friends over for the night since it's Friday".

"Ella's bringing friends! I can't wait to meet them! What are they like? Do you think they will like us? I wonder if Ella knows we were coming." As Nudge went off asking questions, I wanted to see what our story should be, and what names we were going to use.

"Iggy, can you help me in the kitchen. Nudge they're nice girls so you won't have to worry and as far as I know, she didn't know you were coming, I didn't either but I saw you guys from the window"

"Sure Dr. M!" I could hear a hint of proudness in Iggy's voice as I watched him go to the fridge with The Gasman trailing behind to help pick out the items to make the food.

As mom and Iggy were finishing the many sandwiches, I wanted to voice my questions, when suddenly I hear the thumps of many paws running down the stairs. Total, Akila, and Magnolia came crashing into the kitchen two of whom were barking up a storm. "Angel! Oh how I missed you guys, it feels like it's been forever!" As the younger three ran over to greet the dogs I heard Gazzy say, "Total it's only been about two weeks"

Fang who had been standing where the dogs came charging in, now sat at the table as mom gave him a couple sandwiches. "Okay! Can I finally talk?" I yelled loudly and as everyone turned to look at me, "who are we going to be to you, we can't all say we're related to you. I was thinking something along the lines of family friends or something like that…"

"Well, I think that sounds good for now, but Max, your still my daughter, we can say you lived with your father until now. How does that sound?" I smiled in return.

Before I could respond, I heard the front door open and a yell from my half-sister saying she was home from school with Jessie and Savannah, who must be her friends. I had that split second thought that we should use our fake names when Angel and Nudge ran to the door to greet them, but before Angel went around the corner she gave me a smile. _I'll tell Ella about the cover story, don't worry._

"Tiffany! Ariel! I didn't expect you guys to be here!"

"Yeah, we got here about half an hour ago, we just finished eating. Everyone is in the kitchen. Who are your friends?" Angel must have told Nudge to keep quiet and to let her do the talking. That's when they came into the kitchen and I noticed that one of her friends had a tall slim figure with curly blond hair and dark forest green eyes wearing what looked like designer clothes. While the other girl was Ella's height, maybe a bit shorter, wearing more comfortable clothes. She had light blue eyes and light brown hair that looked almost like a caramel color and tanner skin.

"Hi guys! I'll introduce you. This is Savannah…" she pointed to the shorter girl, "and this is Jessie…" she now pointed to the tall girl." Jessie and Savannah, this is my half-sister Max and her friends who she travels with. The blond boy is Zack, Jeff is the one making a sandwich, and Nick is sitting at the kitchen table beside Max. You already met Tiffany and Ariel at the door."

Immediately, Jessie started talking, "wow! How come you never told us you had a half-sister, to think…a sister! Oh and if Savannah is a mouthful to say, you can call her Ann or Anna, whatever floats your boat, My full name is Jessica but I go by Jessie." _I already can see Nudge and her getting along, _I thought.

"Well, what did you girls plan for tonight, anything special?" I looked over at mom.

"We were thinking movies, pedicures and manicures and makeovers tonight!" Did anyone else see that look Ella gave me, I looked over to see Fang looking at my with a slight smile playing on his lips. Yup, he noticed, lovely.

"Luckily we bought enough for everyone, even the boys too! If they want to, that is"

"NO THANK YOU!" Iggy's disgust could be seen and heard clearly, while Gazzy just shook his head sticking his tongue out. Even Fang couldn't keep the displeasure off his face at Jessie's idea. I can already see this night going downhill.

Read & Review!


	2. Cookies, Manicures and MakeUp Oh My

**I do not own anything other than the plot and Savannah and Jessie.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Max _

We all gathered into the living room which had a couple different color sleeping bags and matching backpacks, a bright yellow and a dark green one, also Ella's magenta coloured one, as she called it. "Girls, why don't we leave our sleeping bags in here so that way we can all sleep in here. If we move the couch back and…Max, can you help me move the table across to the wall? Thanks! We're also going to need many more sleeping bags for Max and everyone else."

"Ella, I'll help with getting the other blankets and sleeping bags! Remember how last time we were here we all bought a sleeping bag from the store in the mall that you took us to and they had one in every color, well—"

"Tiffany, she gets it!" Iggy who had been sitting on the newly arranged couch got up and walked towards where Ella was, "I'll help too, but remember the white one is mine…" with that, Nudge, Ella and Iggy went upstairs where all of the sleeping bags were.

Angel sitting beside Anna giggled. All eyes turned to Angel who immediately waved it off. I would ask her later. "It's nothin' I just thought of something funny"

"Nick! Can you come help me for a second?" As soon as Fang was out the door, Anna who was obviously the quiet one in the group said quickly, "So does this mean the boys are sleeping down here too? I was thinking that maybe when they are sleeping we can put makeup on them and dye their hair funky colours with food colouring!" You could see the growing excitement in Angel's mind that may have been relaying this to Nudge in her mind.

Suddenly Iggy, Ella and Nudge, who had a huge smile on, walked in with a sleeping bag in each hand followed by Fang carrying an extra-large tray of her famous taco recipe that I helped make once. My mood temporarily brightened with the sight of food, add the aroma of her chocolate chip melt-in-your-mouth cookies.

"Well, I have no idea what the boys are going to do but us girls, after we finish eating, should start the makeover fun. Max I could not help but notice the state your poor nails are in! So that means it'll have to be fixed but not till later tonight!" At the wretched words that Jessie let out of her mouth, I could literally feel the color draining from my face. Sure, I could handle Erasers, a voice in my head and a seven year old mind reader but this foreign girly stuff I could not deal with and it looked like tonight I would have to.

"Oh man! You guys can pack the food down, I mean, I just saw Ariel finish three tacos and Max, I think you're on your fifth… sorry but I like to observe random things and people". At this she laughed and I noticed Angel regarding Jessie with a look of amusement.

"Hey! I know! I'll do Ariel's nails, Jessie can do Max's nails and Ella can do Nudge's nails" Savannah was already heading over to her bright yellow backpack. _Huh, I would have guessed the dark green one was hers she seems to have similar taste as Fang_.

"Anna good luck with getting Max to have her nails done" I shot a glare over to Iggy even though he couldn't see it. Fang who was leaning in the doorway went over to sit by Gazzy who was on the couch, and when I looked closer, I could see that he was tinkering with something. _Oh no! I do not want them to suspect anything other than our calorie intake._

Just then Mom walked into the living room to get the empty trays the tacos were on. "Amazing that you guys finished all the tacos I think I made more than thirty of them!" She said smiling. "Did anybody want anything more to drink or another taco or something?"

"No thanks Dr. M, I want to get started on those nails because if you look at my nails and the nails of the girls who are joining us on this lovely night, you'd have to agree, even if it's still early because we got a long night a head of us with three more girls to make over and three boys to torture". At this, the girl Jessie started to laugh. The room was slowly being turned into a mini spa by the three girls with Angel and Nudge helping by setting up all the nail polish, makeup and other girly crap. The boys sat on the couch that's now tightly fitted to the wall. Me, I was taking refuge on the chair in the corner away from this soon becoming nightmare.

"So Anna, what movies did you bring this time? I hope you brought that new one I wanted because last time you forgot…twice!" Nudge looked up then at Ella who was pulling nail polish after nail polish out of someone's bag. There were all the colours of the rainbow plus more.

"Umm, I brought I Am Number Four, Soul Surfer and Beastly. Hey you boys! What one do you want to watch first? The first one has a lot of action, the second is based off of a true story, and Beastly is romance, oh and it has this blind guy in it that's amazing and funny, though I'm not sure if he's blind in real life but-". Iggy cut Jessie off and said, "Actually I'm blind; I don't think any of us mentioned it yet, sorry. As for the movie I want I'd like to watch, well listen to, Beastly. It sounds interesting" Jessie stared at the movie in her hands than back up to Iggy. "Your blind? I would never have guessed, Anna did you know this?"

Without even looking up from painting Angels nails pink, Anna replied by saying "Yup! I found it a bit obvious; I mean he did do a bit of stumbling around after the furniture was moved. My question though is; why has the dark haired boy, Nick right? Not said a word? Is he mute or something?" At this she looked up at Fang, who regarded her calmly before speaking his words in a quiet low voice, "No, I'm not mute, and as for the movie, I'd like to watch I Am Number Four. I think Max would agree with me on that, right Max?" He looked at me then waiting for me to reply.

"Sure! I'm all in for the movie with the action; I'm an action movie kind of girl". Fang gave me one of his small smiles that brighten up the room.

"So, it's I Am Number Four or Beastly first. Let's take a vote! Who wants Beastly?" As Ella said this she held up Beastly along with her other raised hand adding to the fact she wanted to watch it. Nudge, Jessie and Iggy who probably only wanted to watch to see who the blind guy was, raised their hands. "Okay, four of us want's to watch it… who wants to watch I Am Number Four?" Gazzy, Fang, Anna and I raised our hands; I think that just then we all came to the same conclusion that Angel did not raise her hand because every pair of eyes turned their attention to the seven year old and tie breaker.

"An-Ariel, pick I Am Number Four it has action and blood!" the Gasman begged.

"But I wanted to watch Soul Surfer, it sounds interesting" Angel voiced back, putting on a very determined look. I shock a panic glance to Fang who shrugged a shoulder. I glared back at him, _thanks for the help you twit._

"Angel, we have all night to watch the movies, so how about I Am Number Four?" _Is it so hard to just agree on a movie?_

"Fine then, I pick I Am Number Four" _Max, you do realise you called me by my real name. Jessie didn't seem to notice but Anna is about to- _

"Max, you called Ariel Angel, why? Is it her nickname or something?" Anna stared at me her eyes full of curiosity and we all know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. I could feel a touch a panic coming.

Ella was the one to cut in, "yup it's a nickname Max gave her it a long time ago. I don't know the story but her appearance matches an angel right?" She shifted over to do Nudges other hand with the sparkly orange nail polish. I didn't even notice the nails were being done. Gazzy happily went over to put the DVD in the player as Fang dimmed the lights out enough but still for the girls to do their nails. Anna, I guess, decided it was my turn to have my nails. She carried over some blues and reds. I narrowed my eyes at her; she did not expect me to have painted nails. Across the room I could see Fang with his fingers casually brushing over his mouth looking at me from the corner of his eye, a sign he was holding in a laugh.

Anna must have noticed this exchange, "you know Nick, I could do your nails next because I have black and it would go lovely with your whole emo/gothic look then you have going on, all you'd need is some eyeliner!" She started to laugh as Fangs face contorted into a slight grimace. "Or I could do pink!" Oh great, this night is not going to be so much fun, _note the sarcasm people._

**WOW that took a long time for me! How was it? Please read and review! **

**Shayna**


End file.
